Friendship
by VictoriaBellaDonna
Summary: Outtakes of Renesmee and the Wolf packs relationship with her.


Setting:Canon

Type of fiction:One-shot/Non-Slash

Paring:Leah/Renesmee

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just a act of appreciation for SM hard work.

Author's Note:This is my first I request that you show no mercy with critizing It will help me hopefully to be better at writing as a whole. I Dont own the songs By Shakira or Rihanna.

Leah POV  
_

Today I`m taking Nessie to the mall for a girls day.I feel that its time to have a day like this for reason I`m doing this is because sometimes you need a break from the wolf/vamp life that we both are victim break is not only for her its for me too.  
Sometimes even me Leah the She-wolf gets tired of phasing and becoming the little pretty girl wolf that I I mean I am gorgeous In wolf and human I need to do a little beautifying of my again obviously vamps get tired too well at least half ones out of the graciousness of my heart and some Cullen money.

Because this chick is short on cash since College fees can really short you on paper-backs. Alice the pixie-sprite thing gave me a considerate amount of money (not really).I mean come-on does this vamp know what a considerate means.

So now I`m hopping out of my cute little focus to take can pretty much open the door and walk in the Cullen`s house.I think they should really keep that thing locked just in case you know a they are vamps so they`ll hear the intruder anyways."Nessie" Leah yells. In a split second I got a 5`11 half-vamp teen hugging me."Oh Leah you came Soooo boring around here since Jacob,Seth,you and the rest of the pack are at college".Nessie said with a pity in her voice."Well thats why I`m here Boo and remember you have Caden and Hannah plus Claire and the rest of the 5 others Claire being a wolf." Leah said."I know Leah  
but there not the same like the rest of you though." She said  
Ok I got to admit that made me smile that I`m such a huge part of this kid life." "So where`s the rest of the clan?." I said"There out hunting."  
Nessie said "Why aren't you hunting with them because don`t think your going to bite me." I said seriously."Leah really you know I`m trying the human food with Jacob because you know he wants me to at least try I`ll never bite you again" She said. I Giggled

"Oh ok so you ate or do you want to stop by somewhere to get something."I said. "Yeah lets stop by somewhere I`m hungry."  
She said "MKay lets hit the road."I said. We walked to my car. Nessie got in the passenger side."Ahhh the smell of frybread."She said.  
I laughed so hard I think that I snorted."Nessie Duh you know I can't get enough of that stuff.'' I said."Yeah I love it when your mom makes it" Nessie said while smiling.I started up the car.  
''I hope the traffic In seattle Isn`t bad."I said. " I hope it isn`t either cause I`m Hungry'' Nessie said. '' Me too ok where do you want to stop  
Mcdonalds,Burger King,Taco Bell?."I said.

"Mcdonald's is not my King`s workers are rude. Taco Bell is great."Nessie said. ''Taco bell it is."I said  
It took about 20 mins to get to Taco Bell."We`re going through the drive-thru Nessie so get your order in your head missy." I said.  
"Ok ".She said." Oh you and Hannah should stop the name thing.I`m not afraid to punch a half-vamp or a another girl wolf in the face." I said and she shriveled in the seat.

"Nessie I`m playing that name is hilarious but I`m not a lizard."I ordered and started eating and headed to Seattle Nessie started singing this agravating song by her,Hannah and Claire sing all the time.

"Theres a She-wolf in the closet let her out so she can breath...A-WOOOH.''She said. I started to cough on the burrito at the wolf howl."Nessie really"I said sarcastically."What wrong Leah is my howl better than yours''.She said Hell no.''Ok here`s my wolf howl A-WOOOOOOOOH.'' I said and we both laughed at that one."Man why did I just do that."I said .

"Because you love me and your my closest titty-bear." She said and We laughed at that one of our favorite songs came on the King Bed By Rihanna. Then we started belting out the song and we sung as loud as we could even with the windows people honked at us.

We sung  
"Chest to Chest Nose To Nose Palm To Palm We were always just that to Wrist Toe to Toe lips that felt just like the inside of a how come when I reach out my feels like more than distance between This California king bed .

We`re ten thousand miles apart.I`ve been california wishing on these your heart for me.~My California King~ Eye to Eye Cheek to Cheek You were sleeping next to in arm dusk to dawn with the curtains drawn and a little last night on these how come when I reach out my fingers it seems like more than distance between This California king bed We`re ten thousand miles apart.I`v been california wishing on these your heart for me.~My California King~.So confused,want to ask you if you love me,But I don`t want to seem so weak. Maybe I`ve been California Dreaming.  
In This California king bed We`re ten thousand miles apart.I`v been california wishing on these your heart for me.~My California King~.

Oh how I love that song by Rihanna."Leah you really have a pretty voice.''Nessie said.

'Ness don`t lie to me' I said."No i`m not joking or lieing I`m sorta like Alicia Keys voice.''She said and winked.

'Thanks Ness your `re here now.".I said she jumped out and slammed the car door."Hey Nessie don`t slam my car door and wait up!."I said We both ran in there like two nuts.

~4 hours later of tiring shopping,pedi, manis and waxes.~

Renesmee POV  
"Man Lee that was some girls day. Do you like my zebra print nails?"  
"Yes Ness" Then Leah said in a british voice.''Do you like my cheetah print nails."?

I said in the same voice."Yes I do love." We both laughed. "Lee you know I was thinking about what you said about me hanging with Hannah and Claire but you know with you I feel like instead of my friend your kinda like my sister." I said "Awww titty-bear that is so sweet your like the little sister I never had too.I wish I could be your sibling"Leah smiled "I love Seth though so I would be greedy and have you both."Leah said grinning.  
"For realz Leah" I said 'For realz"she said

We drove back home singing and each other about how my family and the pack aggravates me and Leah have a lot in common and love the same music.

Thats why I view her as my big sister someone I trust and love to pulled up to my driveway."Leah thanks a ton for taking me.I really enjoyed myself Boo." I said.

"Me too sugar oh just to tell you Jacob coming tomorrow so you can hang out with him and also you should know that you can call me anytime you want something answered.'' I Hopped out the car and said "Leah you know I would tell you if I had a a second Jacob coming' I did a quick victory dance' Bye I love you."  
We both laughed again.

"I love you too sweetie and bye"Leah said.

The End


End file.
